1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for enabling the attachment and removal of signs relative to securement rails fastened onto high ceilings in commercial retail establishments.
2. Prior Art
Retail stores and commercial establishments have been hanging signs from their ceilings for a long time. However, there are commercial establishments where the ceilings may be relatively high and difficult to reach. When it is desired to support a sign from a ceiling in that type of establishment, It was typically necessary to hang signs from cables that are strung from the ceiling itself. Changing signs there would require cutting and reinstalling cables. This would be a very expensive and time-consuming method for changing advertising display signs. It may also involve using tall ladders or expensive lift systems to lift employees to an undesirable height within that store.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sign display system which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a display system which utilizes a one time installation of an upper support rail, to allow for easy sign changing and direct placement onto a location anywhere along that installed upper rail.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sign support anchor which may be placed anywhere along the usable length of that ceiling-attached upper rail.
Yet another object of the present invention is to facilitate the simple use of a pole to reach the upper rail wherein the sign and its anchor may be easily lifted and secured thereto or removed and lowered therefrom.